Sweet Kisses
by Ahisa Usami
Summary: He's been treated differently but what will make his pain go away? Emotional!Murasakibara. MuKuro [Sweet Pair]


Requested by knb143.

Pair: MuraKuro (gosh I love them… so moe~)

* * *

A great morning to start the day, Murasakibara will never get used to the same line every time his mother opens his curtains waking him up to prepare for school. Same routine keeps repeating every day and it started from the moment he can't remember anymore.

He brushed his teeth, comb his hair (his sister is doing this for him), wear his uniform, eat breakfast, replenish the sweets from his bag then finally, go to school.

Most of people around him are scared of him because of his height. No stranger wanted to approach him aside from his close friends and teammates. Even though he's not the type of person to be emotional outside, he can feel hurt too. Only Akashi knew this side of him that's why he always sticks around Akashi. When he entered high school, his problems about people gets worst and this time, he's been avoided by his classmates like some sort of a monster. This is one of the reasons why he keep his focus on his junk foods because it made him happy.

The only thing that he's looking forward to is to play basketball. His only way out of the isolation his classmates build between him and them.

On his way to the rooftop with his teammate Himuro Tatsuya to eat lunch, the tall man received an unexpected call.

"Ah Kuro-chin?"

"Hello Murasakibara-kun."

"Hi Kuro-chin, why did you call me? Is there something you want?"

"I just wanted to ask if you're doing okay."

Ah..yes, he forgot. There was always this one person aside from who's been kind to him even though they quarrel a lot inside the basketball court. He appreciates the sincere and kind intentions of his small friend.

He smiled upon hearing Kuroko's sweet voice "I'm okay Kuro-chin. Don't worry~"

"Is that so? I'm relieved. Murasakibara-kun, can you come here to Tokyo by weekend?"

"Eh? Why?"

"Reunion party. Kagami-kun said to invite Himuro-kun too."

Murasakibara's heart lightened in happiness. He can see his friends again after such a long time "I'll go Kuro-chin!"

The person on the other line chuckled "I'm gonna pick you up in the station then."

* * *

The day of the reunion party:

Murasakibara stepped out of the train and he patiently wait for Kuroko in front of the station while eating potato chips. _'Too bad, Muro-chin can't go with me'_

He's 30 minutes early on the set time so he decided to walk around and maybe buy cakes and treats for his friends.

But all is not well…

In an alley near a restaurant, Murasakibara saw a helpless cat with an injury in leg and stomach. As he approach the cat, a woman kick the cat and it stumbled in the corner. On the final kick, Murasakibara held the woman's legs and glared at her.

"Wha—"

"Go away! The cat had done nothing to you!" he grab the cat and the woman fell in her knees on the ground trembling in fear.

His glare scared the woman and she make a fake scream crying for help. There was a group of men happened to be the woman's acquaintance and immediately blocked Murasakibara's path.

"What did you do to her?" the man with the brown leather jacket points his finger to him.

"I—ah…" Murasakibara is scared, not for him but for the cat. The cat needed treatment as soon as possible. He can't escape, there's too many of them.

Of course the group of men encircling Murasakibara is scared because he was too damn tall. But what a tall man will do against the six of them in addition to the weapon they have?

"You will pay for this" as they preparing their steel bats and knuckles, Murasakibara pushed a man behind him and run to escape.

Too bad he's an athlete. They try to catch him but his legs are so long and he run like one of the track team. When he confirmed his safety, luckily, he saw a vet clinic.

"He injured his legs and the cut in his stomach has been treated. He's out of danger" the vet said to him after treating the cats' wounds.

Murasakibara felt relief and he thanked the doctor. He opened his phone and there were 30 missed calls from Kuroko. He completely forgot.

The vet said that the cat needed rest on the clinic and Murasakibara can come back until the cat is fully healed.

* * *

Kuroko is worried, really worried. He flipped his phone every minute to check if Murasakibara texted him. He look around and hoping to find a violet hair. On his last turn, his phone rings and he quickly answered it without looking at the caller id number.

"Murasakibara-kun, where are you?"

"Kuro-chin sorry!"

"I'm worried! I'm really worried! I thought you –" Kuroko sniffed and Murasakibara clearly heard it on the other line.

"Ku-Kuro-chin? Don't cry please I'm sorry! Something happened and – and—" Murasakibara also cried on the other line surprising Kuroko.

"Murasakibara-kun, don't cry, I'm not mad. Just please tell me your location."

"I'm *sniff* on the park *sniff* near the – *sniff* Hanabi Cakeshop" he replied.

"Okay, wait for me there"

"Okay~"

As Murasakibara wait for the Kuroko, he saw the woman who abused the cat earlier and she approached him angrily.

"You! MONSTER!"

Shocked and unable to move, the woman gathered so much attention from the people in the park.

"But you kick and almost killed the cat—"

"And what the hell you care? It's just a stray cat! You—you tried to hurt me! Monster!"

He heard the people start to whisper and gossip to each other. They are looking at him like some sort of a monster or wild animal. He looked around, to see if there was a sign of Kuroko. He can't move his feet, scared to the thought of people might get scared of him. The woman stood in front of him and slapped his face really hard, he stumbled on the ground. Her nails scratched his cheeks and she continues to slap and scratch him. The people around them tried to stop the crazy woman.

Kuroko is running really fast as he reach the park, he saw the crowed of people and… Murasakibara sitting on the ground while a woman is hitting him. His eyes widen and he run towards the crowd.

When the woman is stopped by the police, Murasakibara remained sitting on the ground. Some scratch on his face is bleeding.

"Murasakibara-kun. Come on, I will treat your wounds…"

The purple head silently complied as his long hair covers his face. Kuroko held Murasakibara's hand tightly until they reach his home. Kuroko let the tall man sit on his bed while he went to the bathroom to look for medical supplies and cold packs.

The bluenette kneeled in front of Murasakibara, grab his hands and wipe it with a cold towel. The tall man didn't react at all. He's not talking and his hair remained on his face to keep it hidden. Kuroko sways Murasakibara's hair on the side to give way on cleaning his face.

The next scene shattered Kuroko's heart into million pieces.

Murasakibara's tears flowing out in his purple orbs. It was heart breaking. Kuroko witnessed the purple head cried many times but this time, it's completely different.

"Kuro-chin," he finally talk "Am I really a monster?"

It made him burst out of tears. Kuroko's only response is to hug the giant with all his strength. He felt the tears from his shoulder as Murasakibara silently cried in his arms. He did not ask, he did not talk about it, he did not move and he did not do anything… he just hug Murasakibara. Few minutes later, he let go of him and hold the giant's face and kissed him on the lips "You got snot, its salty—hehe."

The giant quickly wipe his nose. Kuroko's action surprised Murasakibara, mouth hanged open. Then Kuroko gave a peck on his forehead, cheeks, nose and chin. He smiled at the purple head "You're not a monster. The people close to you knew what kind of person you are. They love and cherish you because you are precious to them, especially me… I love you, Murasakibara-kun."

Those sweet kisses made the pain go away… the pain caused by the wounds and the pain in his heart.

"Ku-Kuro…" Murasakibara bit his lower lip and pull Kuroko into his muscular body, hugging back the bluenette. "Kuro-chin, I love you so much. Even though I am big and strong, I'm still a coward and scared of people. But—but—I decided! I—I—decided that I will protect you no matter what… So—please" he began crying again "—please stay by my side."

"I will, you know I will…" they meet their lips again savoring the sweet moment of confession.

Kuroko cleaned Murasakibara's face and treat his wounds while kissing every wound saying that the pain will go away. Murasakibara happily agreed on the fact that his wounds did not hurt anymore thanks to his lovers' kisses. As for the payment, he kissed back his small lover on all parts of the face.

"So, shall we head to the reunion party, Atsushi?"

Murasakibara nodded grinning on his lover "Hai, Tetsu-chin~"

* * *

**~end~**

. . . . .MuKuro  
Is this ooc? (Yes.) Because I just wanted to try the different side of Murasakibara since he always portrayed as childlike. Mu-kun have feelings too... T~T


End file.
